It is not uncommon to station a log chipper in the field, i.e., in the area where logs are being harvested. Logs are converted into chips on site and in the chip form are hauled more efficiently to pulp mills in large truck boxes. These field chippers are typically designed for efficient chipping of small diameter logs. A large diameter log, e.g., of eighteen inch diameter and larger, is not readily accommodated by the field chipper and requires special handling.